


Childhood

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot <i>loved</i> Amethyst. She thought her older sister was the coolest person in their entire school, and communicated this often. That was part of why Amethyst refused to hang out with her even during their lunch break.<br/>Peridot may have been Diamond's favorite, but that didn't mean she had to be Amethyst's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...This was going to be a long two weeks for the both of them.

Amethyst wasn't too pleased with the thought of Peridot being in her class.

Peridot, despite being the younger sister by two years, was in the eighth grade with Amethyst. They'd always been in different classes, which Amethyst was grateful for; she didn't need to see Peridot one-up her at school as well as at home.

Along with being a practical prodigy, Peridot was "Mom's" favorite child. Diamond doted on Peridot every chance she got and gave her whatever she wanted. Peridot had her own computer and phone, for god's sake -- and she was _twelve_. Amethyst had a hand-me-down phone from her father and shared a computer with their older sister Jasper (who was several years older and really annoying). 

Amethyst walked to her morning class, trying not the think on the topic too much. Eighth grade was stupid enough without everyone realizing your sister is two years your junior yet an entire course ahead. Amethyst really only had one comfort, and that was that no one actually _liked_ Peridot. Diamond was basically the only person who enjoyed being around Peridot, and that was really just because Peridot was good in school and got loads of awards, which was good for business.

Getting into fights was not good for business.

Amethyst and Jasper both _really_ liked getting into fights.

That morning, Amethyst had walked into class and pulled out her notebook to start doodling. They were supposed to be starting some new unit today about electronics and how electricity traveled or something like that. She didn't really care as long as she passed the test at the end of the unit. She absentmindedly starting thinking about her lunch and what she should buy -- she didn't have as much money as she usually did, and wasn't sure she could buy an entire lunch. Maybe a doughnut would work, and then she would have more for the rest of the week until she got her allowance.

Amethyst had basically tuned out the teacher by this point in the year, waiting until it was time to take notes. However, the teacher tapped on the desk and announced something about how, for this unit, they'd be joining up with the kids from the engineering class to learn through a more hands-on approach. Amethyst normally couldn't care less, until she realized -- wasn't Peridot in the engineering class this period? That would mean --  _shit_.

This whole year, Amethyst had managed to avoid being in the same class as her, managed to avoid even _hanging out_ with her. But now their classes were  _collaborating_ on some sort of project. For  _two entire weeks_. The teachers filtered the engineering kids into the class, sitting them in pairs with Amethyst's class. And who had ended up with the "honor" of sitting next to Peridot, as per the twelve-year-old's request (as she found out later)?

Amethyst. Of course.

A head of blonde hair plopped down next to Amethyst with a cheery, "Hi Amethyst!" Amethyst responded by letting her head hit the desk.

Peridot  _loved_ Amethyst. She thought her older sister was the coolest person in their entire school, and communicated this often. That was part of why Amethyst refused to hang out with her even during their lunch break.

Peridot may have been Diamond's favorite, but that didn't mean she had to be Amethyst's.

The teacher finished counting up pairs and pulled out a list. "It's time for roll," he said.

Amethyst's head shot up; they were doing roll  _out loud_? That would mean.

Everyone in her class was going to find out that the dorky twelve-year-old was related to her. She leaned on her hands as the teacher called out names. When he said "Amethyst Graff" Amethyst gave an irritated "here", dreading what was next.

 "Peridot Graff?"

"Here!" said Peridot, raising her hand.

As roll went on, Peridot looked over at Amethyst. "Are you okay?" she asked, sticking out her lip.

"I'm fine," Amethyst groaned, sitting up and leaning on her hand. "Why are  _ you _ here?"

"Well, the teachers thought it would be good to get some hands-on exposure for you guys, and we need practice for our competition..." Peridot said, twirling her hair around her finger. "And I remembered that you have science this period, so I told them they should go for it..."

Amethyst groaned, rolling her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "Just don't think we can be buddy-buddy in class just because you're my sister."

Peridot frowned, setting her notebooks in the corner of the desk and leaning on her hands. "Oh, okay..."

Amethyst refused to make eye contact with Peridot for the rest of the period, angry at her and angry at the teachers.

This was going to be a long two weeks for the both of them.


End file.
